


Date Night

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Art Challenge, M/M, sleepy sonny, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: ...because date nights don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 41
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> a double drabble as my contribution for the first Barisi art challenge! Thank you, Sarahcakes for the beta!

Sonny opened his eyes, slowly, and glanced at his watch. He shifted, finding a familiar weight on his thighs. He had gotten home from a double shift and barely managed to shed his shoes, jacket, and vest before collapsing on the couch to doze for just a few minutes before Rafael got home.

Sonny had not expected, however, to wake up nearly three hours later, with Rafael’s head in his lap.

“Rafi?”

“You looked cozy and I wanted to be close.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up? Our reservati-”

“Don’t worry, I cancelled it.” Rafael shrugged. “We can get something else.”

“Rafael, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. You obviously needed the rest.”

Sonny smiled and gently ran his fingers through Rafael’s hair. “Thank you. For understanding.”

“You’ve been working for nearly twenty hours, I’d be a jerk to whine about missing some overpriced steak,” Rafael pointed out. Sonny sighed, still feeling guilty over ruining their second date night in as many weeks.

“How can we salvage this? What do you want to do tonight? It’s still early-ish. I am moderately-well rested and all yours.”

Rafael looked thoughtful. “You know, honestly, I’m good with this.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Best date night ever.”


End file.
